Maniement et Utilisation - Marteau
Généralités Les Marteaux sont une classe d'armes utilisable depuis le premier Monster Hunter. A toute épreuve, le marteau semble être l'arme de choix pour infliger des dommages purs et dicter sa loi aux monstres. Dans cette optique, l'arme dégainée permet au chasseur un déplacement à la même vitesse que rengainée (sans user de stamina), des attaques brutales à courte portée avec les boutons d'attaque basiques, et la capacité de charger différentes attaques rotatives tout en se déplaçant. Comme les marteaux ont un énorme potentiel destructeur et les plus gros dégâts bruts du jeu, l'arme ne présente aucune capacité défensive ou d'esquive, si ce n'est l'usuelle roulade. Un sens du timing est requis pour bien maîtriser les capacités offensives du marteau: relâcher les attaques chargées au bon moment, et viser précisément en anticipant les mouvements du monstre. Pas si simple! De plus, les marteaux ont une bonne variété de statuts et éléments, et sont utiles pour infliger des dégâts élémentaires. On ne peut pas couper de queue avec un marteau, mais c'est facile de briser des cornes et d'autres parties avec cette arme. Habituellement d'un tranchant moyen, le marteau peut infliger de lourds dommages avec ses attaques chargées. Vous pouvez faire un coup en une-deux, un uppercut et, selon que vous bougez ou non, un "tourbilol" ou un coup lourd sur le sol. Les dommages étourdissants sur un monstre peuvent être vus sous la forme de courbes jaunes autour de l'impact, avec un son caractéristique. Lorsque étourdi, le monstre généralement tombe au sol avec des étoiles tournant autour de la tête. Mettez-lui alors quelques combos tant qu'il est vulnérable! La Masse Les marteaux sont une force brutale pure. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, et la meilleure stratégie pour un marteau est de se placer de manière sûre en préparant son coup chargé pour frapper les points vitaux du monstre. En chassant en groupe, le marteau est utile pour mettre à terre ou étourdir le monstre, laissant aux chasseurs avec des armes tranchantes le soin de couper la queue et casser des parties du corps sans se préoccuper d'une attaque du monstre. En donnant des coups simples, après le deuxième appuyez sur X pour exécuter le plus efficace des coups du marteau: le "Golf Swing". Ce coup peut mettre le monstre KO. Par ailleurs, comme sur MH3 les coups arrivant ailleurs que sur la tête drainent la stamina du monstre, ce qui ralentira ses mouvements et l'empêchera de faire certaines de ses plus redoutables attaques. Conseils thumb|270 px|Image illustrant le principe d'utilisation du marteau. Il arrive fréquemment de voir les nouveaux chasseurs mépriser le marteau, étant lourd et lent à utiliser malgré ses dégâts bruts. Une chose à savoir pour le marteau est que dû à ses mêmes dégâts, vous ne placerez pas autant de coups sur un monstre, comparé à d'autres armes. Si vous avez l'habitude de placer 3-4-5 coups avant de vous retirer, le marteau vous paraîtra peu pratique. Les conseils suivants sont écrits par rapport à MH3 (et fonctionnent plutôt bien dans MH3U). *Utilisez le Superpound (Attaque chargée au dernier niveau, en restant immobile) plutôt que l'attaque Tourbillon. Le Tourbillon cause des dommages moyens, en frappant une fois par tour. Mais le gros problème, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter quand vous le voulez, pas avant d'avoir fini de tourner, ce qui ne s'abrège pas si rapidement (au moins deux tours avant de stopper). Mais cette attaque n'est tout de même pas si mauvaise. Elle peut être utile pour infliger des statuts, car vous touchez le monstre plusieurs fois, ce qui peut être très utile dans plusieurs situations, par exemple lorsqu'un monstre s'enfuit: un marteau paralysant faisant une attaque tourbillon a de bonnes chances de le paralyser, sans pour autant lui infliger trop de dommages. *Le Superpound sera votre principale attaque pour infliger des dommages, car le Golfswing combo (X,X,X) a beau faire plus de dommages, le monstre n'attendra pas sagement de prendre vos coups. Toute la beauté du Superpound réside dans le fait que vous pouvez foncer sur le monstre, placer votre coup, vous éloigner en roulant et être en sécurité, tout en ayant infligé de gros dommages. Il faut tout de même un peu de pratique pour le réaliser, car la nuance entre le Superpound et le Tourbillon n'est que la position du joystick. *Si vous avez la chance de placer un Golfswing combo, vous pouvez utiliser une attaque chargée (le minimum suffit largement) pour relancer le même combo. C'est plus rapide que de faire le combo, rouler, retourner près du monstre pour viser et refaire le combo. De plus, avec l'attaque chargée, vous avez placé des coups en plus! *Le timing, comme pour les Grandes épées, est assez crucial pour les marteaux. Maintenir la charge pour placer un Superpound consomme de la stamina, et avec certains monstres ça peut être un désavantage: imaginez devoir esquiver rapidement, manquer de stamina signifie prendre des dommages. Si vous ne connaissez pas bien votre adversaire, pensez à prendre des (Méga) Jus d'énergie. Les Jus d'énergie, de plus, sont faciles à combiner avec des objets simples. *Le marteau est une arme très directe, mis à part ses dommages bruts il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter comme talents, à la différence des Grandes et Longues épées. Vous avez la liberté de joyauter vos armures avec des boosts en attaque, éléments ou constitution. N'hésitez pas à joyauter pour des talents "basiques". *Avec un monstre étourdi, il n'est pas conseillé de placer autant de combos de 3 coups que possible. A la place, placez les deux premiers coups, roulez, puis un 3 coups. En effet, après avoir réalisé le dernier coup il y a un assez long temps de récupération, impossible à raccourcir. Par ailleurs, après les deux premiers coups vous pouvez enchaîner immédiatement par une roulade. Comme ça, vous vous assurez de donner des coups sans prendre de risques. Le temps que vous finissiez le dernier coup du second combo, le monstre devrait se relever, et selon le monstre, vous pouvez commencer une charge pour rouler rapidement et s'éloigner. *La charge peut être annulée avec une roulade, vous pouvez donc l'utiliser de manière très libre. C'est une bonne chose que de commencer une charge quand vous voyez qu'il pourrait y avoir une ouverture. Si elle se présente, prenez-la, en profitant de la préparation de la charge. Sinon, roulez pour annuler. Notez bien qu'il faut assez de stamina pour faire une roulade( la quantité usuelle), donc ne retenez pas votre charge trop longtemps. *Le talent Concentration sert pour un marteau, mais pas autant que pour d'autres armes, car l'attaque placée diffère selon le temps de charge, et utiliser le Superpound n'est pas toujours le mieux, vous laissant vulnérable avec un long temps de récupération que vous pouvez néanmoins raccourcir grandement en faisant une roulade. Avantages *Étonnamment léger quand dégainé *Les plus gros dommages bruts, tous types d'armes corps à corps confondus *Attaques chargées très utiles; on peut toujours bouger en chargeant, sans influence sur la stamina. *Peut mettre les monstres KO *Draine la stamina des monstres *La courte portée et les attaques simples donnent une bonne précision pour viser les points faibles. Désavantages *Attaque lente *Bon timing requis *Tranchant pitoyable *Attaque chargée coûte de la stamina *Les dommages élémentaires et de statut sont généralement plus faibles que pour les autres types d'armes *Incapable de couper les queues (utiliser des boomerangs, et espérer réussir) *Tendance à frapper vos coéquipiers quand vous jouez en mutijoueur, et à les envoyer en l'air *Portée courte Vidéos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos. link=|425x425px link=|425x425px Video:MHFU Ultimate Art Of Using Hammer 80 Video:【MH3】Monster Hunter 3(tri) wii controls 『Hammer』|MH3 Hammer Controls (Japanese) Video:Monster_hunter_3_PSP_†Toray_&_Kire†_&_Dante_Tigrex_Negro_3rd|no lo he visto pero deberia ser bueno Catégorie:Armes Catégorie:Guides